Playing With the Big Boys Now
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: What happens when the most respected Toms in the junkyard are plotting against the entire tribe?If only Alonzo knew would anyone believe him?Somebody save Alonzo quick! Better than it sounds. I own nothing... isn't that sad? i don't own a frigging thing!
1. Chapter 1

"Do have any idea what Old D would do if he had any clue as to what you're doing?"

"So you think you've got friends in high places" Tugger scoffed, laid out casually on the TSE1 car. Carelessly glancing up to the Tom from examining his paw.  
"With the power to put us on the run" 

"Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces" Mistoffelees hissed as he passed behind the black patched Tom, a look of disgust crossing his face. The claws that raked against Alonzo's back made him jump away. 

"You'll know what power is when we are done " Macavity growled, suddenly in front of him, a smirk passing over his lips. He strode away giving a steady glare to the Maine Coone on the car.

"You're playing with the big boys now" Munkustrap gave a shove to Alonzo to syllablize his sentence.  
"Playing with the big boys now" The other three echoed 

"Ev'ry spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best," Mistoffelees swung Lonz around, stabbing a claw at his face.

"You're playing with the big boys now  
Stop this foolish mission" Tugger hissed as he suddenly stood next to Misto's left. 

"Watch a true magician" Misto spat. 

"Give an exhibition how" They said in unison as they made him back up into the other two Toms.

"You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now" Tugger stood behind him, close enough for the patched Tom to hear his breathing. 

"By the might of Horus" Macavity yelled, glancing behind Alonzo at Tugger.

"You will kneel before us" The maine coone kicked out the poor boys leg, making him hit the ground on all fours. 

"Kneel to our splendorous power..." The four of them held of the last letter as they backed him up, making him reposition to his backside. 

"You put up a front  
You put up a fight" Munkustrap noted, crossing his arms and shaking his head mockingly. 

"And just to show we feel no spite" Tugger widened his eyes in mock innocence, shaking his own head lightly. Before returning that smirk and cruel expression. 

"You can be our acolyte" Mistoffelees added, his voice suddenly hoarse. 

"But first, boy, it's time to bow" The hidden paw shoved down the Toms head, a shock of pain waving through his spinal system.

"Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now" They backed him up, making him scoot back until he was nearly out of the den.  
"Playing with the big boys now!" Alonzo jumped up and ran at the first chance he got, leaving behind the malicious toms.

"You can run Alonzo! We'll always find you!"

Alonzo ran and ran, his paws hurting from the gravel underneath him. He had to tell, he had to save the tribe. 


	2. Not Jemima!

"Plato you ass! How could you cheat on me!" Alonzo could hear Jemima screaming, following the voice he saw her, standing over the cowering Plato. His head adorning a large gash as he trembled underneath the small Queen. His eyes widened when he saw the Hidden Paw standing behind her, hands held behind his back, a smile wide across his face. "I'm ready to join you daddy." She said turning as an innocent smile crossing her face.

"Welcome home Jemima!" He said in a fatherly tone as they bled into the dark shadows behind them. Alonzo turned to run, looking straight up at Macavity. "Now what do we have here?" Alonzos' heart stopped when he heard THAT voice. "Such a pretty little Jellicle so far from home. That certainly doesn't sound like MY brother."

"P-please leave me alone."

"Now what to do with you?" The ginger cat pondered, his cold pebble eyes staring down the small Tom. He glanced to Jemima, the girl who was once his friend. She was laid out on a large pipe, carelessly examining his paws. The patched Tom took off running in the other direction.

"Run as far as you want!" Macavity yelled after the fleeting form of Mistoffelees "I'll always find you!"

Lonz didn't care where he was running, so long as he was nowhere near him. The hidden paws laugh ran out, echoing over and over as Alonzo crossed the foggy bridge. He couldn't see where his paws were, he couldn't see the edge of the bridge as he toppled off. The Tom screamed as he fell and fell, farther and farther down until he hit the ice cold water. He sunk underneath, pressure building around him on all sides. He was tossed around like a rag doll as he struggled to get air. Finally he broke to the surface taking in that one breath of air before he was forced back under the water. He felt his body hit a rock, being pulled downstream the river.

His paws searched and clawed endlessly to find the surface, but it was so dark. He couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. His back impacted with something hard and blunt, a burning wave of pain being sent through his body. He stopped flailing as the thought of giving up came into his mind.

_No! You have to get back! You have to tell the others!_

He thanked his conscious as he began to swim to what he presumed was upwards. He broke surface, now that the current was a little less horrendous. He grabbed onto a branch that was jutting out, pulling himself to the bank. He crawled onto land, coughing up whatever water had been sitting in his lungs. Shakily standing he began to stumble towards the direction of the junkyard.

He didn't know how far he'd walked when he collapsed on the ground, his legs unwilling to go any farther.

"Alonzo? Alonzo!" Coricopat came running, pulling the patched Tom up and carrying him back to the junkyard. "Jenny!" He called as he burst into the den, laying his friend down on the cot.

"Jemima..." Alonzo coughed.

"Oh my word! What's happened to Jemima Alonzo?" Munkustrap hovered, worry crossing his expression.

"M-Macavitys' daughter... M-Munkustrap... plotting with Ma-Macavity."

"Poor Tom. He's hallucinating." Munkustrap said coldly as he pressed the cold rag harshly to the Toms head.


	3. letting anyone

I'm letting anyone at all continue this in anyway they want... i couldn't care less as long as you give credit for the first two chapters... i have nothing to write on this story, it was just two drabbles that got stuck together... yup... that's all i've got to say.


End file.
